Abstract/Summary (Administrative Core; Core 1) The Administrative Core provides oversight of the Center for Gene Therapy of Cystic Fibrosis (CF), under the supervision of the Center Executive Committee and External Advisors. One major area of responsibility is largely administrative, including financial documentation and accountability for the Center's Pilot and Feasibility Program and its Cores, and oversight of external review of the Center overall. Three major governing bodies contribute to the review of various Center functions. The Pilot and Feasibility Committee oversees decisions regarding pilot funding, with each pilot receiving two external reviews before a decision is made. The Executive Committee is the major decision-making body of the Center, and makes final judgments about the funding of new pilots and the renewal of ongoing pilots for a second year of funding. The External Advisory Committee provides direction to the Executive Committee, as does the College of Medicine leadership. A second major responsibility of this Core is to enrich CF-related scientific programs, and it does so through sustained membership and pilot recruitment efforts, scientific enrichment programs (seminar series, retreats, workshops, and less formal scientific working-group meetings), and assessment of the Center's Research Cores and their services (e.g., through investigator questionnaires and external review). Lastly, the Administrative Core acts as a conduit for research and services to both investigators outside the University of Iowa and the lay community (e.g., by maintaining the Center web site). In summary, the Administrative Core assists its members in making breakthroughs in CF research and molecular therapies by: 1) recruiting talented junior investigators into careers in CF research and mentoring them, through its pilot program and Center activities; 2) assisting the Research Cores in providing efficient, high quality, and cost-effective services; and 3) providing forums for the exchange of new information and ideas among its members through its Enrichment Programs.